Forbidden Love
by DayDreamerxox
Summary: Would if Daniel didn't die? Would if Regina stopped her mother before she could rip out his heart? And what would have happened if they escaped and ran away together always on the run hiding from guards? Will they ever find peace and safety ever again? (The story is better than the summary) AU! R&R!


King_ Leopold: Is that her?  
Henry: Yes. (Cora curtsies.) Regina, honey? This is Snow White's father. (Regina curtsies as well.)  
King Leopold: No. It is I who should bow to you. You saved my daughter's life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honor, to meet you. (Bows)  
Cora: Regina. Dear. The—King's honored to meet you; say something.  
Regina: Oh. The honor is mine.  
King Leopold: You're quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago.  
Regina: I'm so sorry.  
King Leopold: Since then I have scoured the land, looking for a wife. I've yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter, until now. (Takes a box from a pillow that one of his retainers offers him. Kneels with ring.) Will you marry me, Regina? (Henry nods.)  
Cora: Yes. Yes_

The memory still rang in her head as Regina flung the old wooden stable doors open. "Daniel? Daniel!" Regina shouted in a panicky matter. "What is it?" Daniel replied worriedly as he exited the horse's stall he was currently in. Regina sighed of relief and pulled his arms over to wrap around her as he embraced her. She felt safe in his arms, free. If only that were true. "Marry me" She said. Daniel pulled away in confusion and surprise. "Regina, what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother?" He asked hopefully. "No. And now I can never tell her, she won't understand. That girl I saved—was the king's daughter. And now he's proposed, to me!" Regina answered fretfully. "What?"

In tears Regina told him, "My mother accepted! The only way out is to run. For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back." She continued to weep as he once again embraced her. "Regina. Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen" He finally replied. "Being Queen means nothing. Daniel," She said stroking his face. "All I care about is you." A small smile formed on his face. "Then if I am to marry you, let's do this properly." Daniel raced over to a nearby saddle and pulled out a small glimmering golden ring and slipped it on her finger. The two melted into each others arms sharing a kiss of pure bliss and love. Suddenly the doors slowly swing open leaving an eerie creaking sound to ring in their ears startling them.

The small young girl stood there looking like a porcelain doll, but in shock and sadly confused, her ebony black curls hanging in her puzzled fair face staring up at them with her delicate blue eyes with long black lashes. "Snow! Do you r-what are you doing?" Regina asked fearfully. "You said to get back on the horse, and—what are you doing with him?" She replied. "Snow, I can explain!" Regina attempted but Snow had already ran off.

* * *

Regina sighed as she walked to the stable in the dead of night being as sneaky as she could. She hoped Snow White could keep the secret, but the young girl promised and she seemed so sweet, she would never break a promise. Finally she reached the stable at last and would now and forever be with her love. Or so she thought.

"Are you ready?" Daniel asked. "Let's go" Regina replied with a smile on her face. This just might work, they just might make it. The couple rushed over to the doors ready to run away and start their new lives together. "Wait we should take the back doors" Daniel suggested. "No, you don't know my mother, she's no doubt already figured out that we're running away and is waiting by the back door right now, we take the front" Regina explained. "Oh look, my daughter isn't as dumb as she acts" Cora said entering from the back the doors flung open. "Then again she did try to escape me" Cora smiled, a blue light force shooting from her finger tips knocking the couple off their feet. The look on Regina's face portrayed more hate and anger than it ever had before. She was not going to let her mother take the only thing she had left away from her. She was not going down without a fight!


End file.
